Vengence of a Geomancer
by True Lycalo
Summary: This is a fanfic starring my fancharacter, Terrador Bellator the echidna. Rated M for  language and violence. Chapter 9 is now up. Please R
1. Enter the earth warrior

It was a midsummer afternoon. Not a cloud was in the sky and the radiant sun gleamed on a secluded warrior who lay deep in the mountains. He sat legs crossed, hands together with small rocks orbiting him. He seemed troubled for his closed eyes twitched occasionally and he gritted his teeth. The rocks suddenly came to an abrupt halt and dropped to the ground. His emerald eyes opened and he slammed a fist to the ground, cursing at himself from the sudden stop of his meditation. Some nearby bushes moved and he jolted in action. Facing the bushes he stomped a foot on the ground, creating a small hole, then thrust an arm forward and sent the splitting ground careening towards his target. He waited for any sighs of movement. Moments passed and he found he just attacked a bush that moved in the wind. He shrugged off this feeling of foolishness and looked to his side where he saw a gray blur that was Station Square. A slight breeze kicked in and his nineteen dreadlock-like quills swayed gracefully in the wind. His full name was Terrador Geo Bellator, a brown furred Geomancing echidna; 18 years of age. His parents were the one that taught him everything he knows. His choice of attire was nothing more than a tan open vest and baggy dark brown jeans that were kept generally clean with the help of bodies of water he found. They were the same ones he wore when he last saw his parents that fateful day four years ago.

"_I cannot hide from my destiny. My parent's sacrifice can no longer lie in vain." he thought to himself. His eyes closed and images of his past flashed through his mind._

_Flashback_

It was a usual day in Station Square. A six year old Terrador was playing a frivolous game of tag with his father in their backyard. Quake was his name, a green echidna with streaks of brown on his arms, legs and dreadlocks.

"I'm gonna get you dad." he teased chasing his father around. His mother Gaia was watching her two boys from the porch. Her fur was blue with streaks of green, brown and white, almost looking similar the pattern of the Earth. Her many dreadlocks were tied in a ponytail that hung just below her back. As Terrador reached an arm out to tag him something caught his leg and he fell flat on his face. His father rushed to his side. The young echidna got up with tears and dirt covering his face.

"You okay son? That was quite a fall." he pointed out. Terrador's tears vanished and his body began trembling. Gaia noticed trouble and accompanied Quake.

"What's going on with him?" she worriedly asked. A green aura began to envelop their son and they were almost knocked off their feet from the massive wind draft. Quake sensed danger and housed the two in a dome of rock seconds before Terrador let out a scream. A bright light shrouded the place and as it diminished he found himself on an island in the middle of a crater. Quake and Gaia escaped their dome that was barely hanging off the edge of the island and assessed the situation.

"Did he just..." she asked, lost for words at the incredible feat.

"Yes, our little boy has unleashed his dormant Geomancing capabilities."

"We shall train him. With that kind of power he just presented, he can be a great warrior."

"Terrador…" Quake said approaching his son who stood petrified in fear at his own actions. "You have an amazing power just like your mother and I."

"Is that what these weird markings are for." he interrupted looking at the green, ring-shaped markings on his palms.

"Yes. Despite your young age you have a choice to ignore this power or train with us and unlock your inner potential."

"Yeah! That would be so cool!" the boy replied with glee.

"Good, now come inside. You almost destroyed the house with your burst of energy." Gaia stated. From that day forth Terrador was trained by his parents. Unbeknownst to him things would go in a dark path.

_End of flashback_

Nighttime had fallen and Terrador was housed in his usual rock dome. The dome kept in heat and was rather comfortable. He further used his power to soften the ground and even made a pillow. The echidna lay on his back, hands folded behind his head starring up at the top of the dome. A heavy downpour had occurred and the sound of the rain bouncing off the dome was somehow relaxing, making his eyelid feel heavy. He soon drifted off into the infinite vastness of the dream realm.

_Terrador's dream_

It was another typical day in Station Square. In a familiar backyard a twelve year old Terrador was training. A presence from behind alerted and he turned to see his mother.

"What is it, Mother?" he asked.

"Well, you've grown so much since you unleashed your powers. Your father and I are very proud." she responded with a smile.

"I have no purpose for these powers. I have not even tested them. How do I know if I'm powerful?" he implied, somewhat irritated.

"When the time comes, there will be a purpose and you will prove your own great potential to yourself." she replied with persistence. "Now come inside, lunch is ready." she went on. The two went inside where Quake and the food awaited.

_End of dream_


	2. Destiny's pursuit

Terrador awoke to drops of water trickling his face. In his drowsy condition he had no idea how to react. At first he placed an open palm at the water in an effort to stop it. After realizing that didn't work he simply moved out the way. The shelter fell apart and the warrior emerged from it. The night time downpour had left a cold mist shrouding the mountainside. The Geomancer retreated back in his shelter finding the weather uncomfortable. He was accustomed to this by now, adapting to the harsh environments. He learned unfathomable patience to avoid hazardous situations such as this.

Hours passed and he exited the dome yet again. The sun had come out and the temperature climbed dramatically, exceeding the comfort zone a bit, but it wasn't a bother to him. He approached the nearby lake, kneeling down in front of it and placing his open palms in, filling them with water and drinking from them. After satisfying his thirst he veered once more to the gray blur that was Station Square. He looked down at his open palm as he clenched it into a tight fist, the green marking glowing briefly. He sighed deeply before rocks formed at his feet, utilizing them as skates to head for the city. He knew these mountains by now, but he had not been near the city since his seclusion. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. He traversed through vast waterfalls and scaled down hills almost reaching a 90 degree angle.

Upon arrival from the enduring and agonizing trip the rocks vanished and he felt the blazing concrete on his bare feet. He ignored the scorching pain and searched for anything that might aid him in his quest. The city was relatively loud and crowded instead of the quiet and vacant lifestyle he was used to. A suspicious figure quickly got his attention. He saw nothing more than the backside. A hooded black trench coat covered his body. The figure turned his head, enough for Terrador to see glowing red eyes from under the hood covering the rest of his head. The figure let out a smug grin, exposing his long fangs before turning forward to flee. Terrador wasted not a second and pursued. He followed the figure into a nearby forest where he lost all track of him. He stopped briefly to look around. For a second he froze and squinted his eyes. He turned around and created a wall of earth and almost instantly a dagger nearly penetrated the wall considering it was only compressed dirt. The tip of the blade stopped inches from his face. Terrador pushed the wall forward, watching it hover above the ground for a bit before collapsing and creating a cloud of smoke. Out of this smoke a figure approached Terrador snickering deviously.

"You're pretty quick. I usually get people with that." he spoke in his raspy voice. The smoke cleared and the sight of similar black hooded trench coat came into view. Those same glowing red eyes stared deeply at him. He also saw a pair of black jeans and dark knee-high boots. A wide assortment of pockets and chains were scattered around his attire. What Terrador didn't see was a plethora of daggers concealed within the clothing. Claws were seen on the finger-less, black, leather gloves. The figure removed his hood, revealing his triangular perked ears. He was an albino wolf.

"It's been a long four years, Terrador Bellator." he stated.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name!" Terrador demanded.

"My identity is none of your concern. My only objective is start what I should have four years ago." he persisted drawing a hand inside his coat. Terrador braced himself for anything. The wolf dashed at him, bombarding him with a barrage of punches and kicks. They were rather slow and Terrador easily dodged them, or so he thought. He was knocked back heavily confused.

"His attacks are slow, and yet he somehow managed to strike me. Either he's quicker than he puts off or he has some kind of hidden power." he thought to himself. A sharp pain consumed him. Placing a hand to the source of the pain he brought it up and noticed blood covering his hand. Three diagonal slashes from the wolf's claws marked his chest. His eyelids felt heavy, and his vision became weak. He soon found it hard to stand and he lost consciousness from loss of blood.

_Flashback: The same day as his previous dream_

The twelve year old Terrador had finished lunch and continued to train. Later, deep in the night's drift, he awoke to his father shaking him by the shoulders.

"Father, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Quake sighed and prepared to speak, somewhat hesitant as he began.

"Son, quite some time ago your mother and I ceased these villain's knavish plans and the leader placed a large bounty over our head. Assassins are in the house. They captured her and are now attempting to use her as bait to lure me in." he said awkwardly calm

"We must save her!" Terrador panicked jolting out of bed. His father stopped him, however.

"Please son, calm down. It's useless, they have strength in numbers." he insisted.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" he pleaded near tears. Quake opened a nearby window.

"Make your escape while I distract them." he replied.

"No! I can't do that. You expect me to just abandon my own parents!" he bellowed.

"This is our responsibility and there is no reason for you to get involved." he implied. Terrador stared into his father's emerald eyes with tears flowing through his.

"This is madness! I don't believe this."

A loud noise was heard from downstairs.

"Go now! There isn't much time." he snapped as he made his exit. Terrador veered at his father as tears flooded his eyes. He swallowed his reluctance and made his departure though the window. His house was two stories with his room being on the top floor. Upon contact with the ground he rolled to the side to prevent injury. He couldn't afford even the smallest one at this point. In the distance he heard a battle going on. He hesitated to move on, however he fought against himself and fled. He ran and ran thankfully with nobody attacking him. He soon found himself alone deep in the mountainside. At one point his body ached tremendously to the extent his legs could no longer support him. He dropped to the ground breathing heavily and skeptical about the events that just transpired. He sat there weeping for a fair amount of time, finally gathering himself and observed his background. From that day on he went under intense self-training and secluded himself in those mountains fearing those same people would attack him. Thoughts of avenging his fallen parents crowded his mind nearly everyday.

_End of flashback_


	3. Bellator reunion

Terrador's eyes opened but found his vision blackened. He attempted to move his arms and legs only to hear the sound of chains. In front of him he heard a conversation, one person of which sounded familiar.

"Fool! I ordered you to bring him here alive, not bleeding half to death." one shouted in what sounded like a slight Italian accent.

"My apologies. The son of Quake and Gaia seems much more powerful than they are. It had to be done." the familiar voice replied.

"Well then, it seems as if he's awakened. Go, I wish to speak with him alone."

Something was then pulled of Terrador's face, a blindfold of some sort. He caught sight of a tiger dressed in a fancy.

"So, the mighty son of Quake and Gaia is finally here. You cowardly ran away four years ago and left your parents for dead." he said.

"I am no coward. I heeded my father's words. I was reluctant about leaving but he had be believing everything would be for the better." he stated glaring at the tiger with a look of deep hatred.

"You know, my boy Lance who brought you here had his sights on you four years ago. I gave him the order to stand down and get your father."

"What of the bounty my father mentioned?" he demanded.

"Yeah, Lance's group got big money for giving me those two. They've been a pain in my ass for too long and I figured I'd teach them a lesson. But hey, don't fret. There is somebody who is literally dying to see you again." he said throwing a gesture to his backside. Terrador's eyes widened and he began struggling with his bonds as he witnessed his father being thrown into the room. He looked as if he's been tortured and starved along with god knows what else. A wide variety of scars marked his body. Terrador couldn't think it could get any worst until he watched his mother being escorted into the room. She seemed like a shell of her former self for she remained completely oblivious to her surroundings, only looking blankly at the ground. Her condition was similar to Quake's, only not as severe.

"Well look at this. It's a Bellator family reunion." the tiger stated with awkward happiness in his voice. Quake lied on his stomach weeping softly.

"My son, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. They were supposed to leave you out of it. That was the." he barely managed to say before getting interrupted by a swift stomp to his back. Quake yet out blood curdling scream then was hoisted away to be placed back where he was.

"That echidna always talked to much." the tiger stated.

"Father, no! You bastard! I will make sure you suffer for that!" Terrador shouted swinging around madly. The tiger dismissed him and peered at Gaia.

"I swear if you go anywhere near her you will regret it!" he snarled. The tiger smirked and approached her, placing a hand softly on her face in an attempt to toy with the echidna.

"Gaia, what a beautiful woman." he said stroking her face.

"I mean it!" Terrador continued. Cracks began to form in the wall his chains we tied to.

"Quite a shame your father wasn't worthy enough to have a woman like this." he said placing the tips of his index and middle finger on her chin, gently pushing up to look into her cobalt eyes.

"That's it. I've had enough!" he shouted. The wall behind him completely broke and he charged at the tiger with the chains still attached to his wrists and ankles. He grasped the tiger's throat and slammed him into the nearest wall giving him a look of death. A dagger flew at him from his side. In his enraged state he simply caught it keeping his eyes on the tiger.

"You listen to me know. You will release my parents or I won't hesitate to spill your blood." he stated, pinning the dagger to his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lance. The wolf never antagonized him and he wasn't even a threat, he'd rather keep his focus on the leader. A dagger suddenly stuck into the tiger's neck and he dropped to the ground applying pressure to the puncture in an effort to cease the bleeding. He ultimately failed however and his once flailing body came to an abrupt halt like a fish out of water. Terrador looked over and saw that Lance had committed that act.

"Good, now that he's out of the way I can now take his industry under my own. All that needs to be done is your end." he smirked. Terrador dashed at him with a fist cocked back. The wolf didn't even seem to move but Terrador was still knocked back from one of his blows.

"Your futile tricks grow tiresome after a while!" he snapped.

"I don't think you are aware of the power I possess young echidna. I have the ability to alter reality. You may think I do something but in actuality, another action is being done."

Terrador thought back to their first encounter. When he was being attacked it seemed as if a pair of invisible arms was striking him. Nothing made sense until now.

"I must admit that is rather impressive. However I am not backing down. Your death is certain." he replied.

"It's a shame you choose to belittle yourself with that unneeded confidence. Even if you manage to defeat me I have an entire army at my disposal. It would be impossible for you to make it out alive." he insisted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. They are already taken care of." a voice spoke from afar.

"You! We made sure you had not an ounce of life left in you." Lance stated with fear in his voice.

"I manipulated you scum into thinking that. I knew Terrador would arrive sooner or later so I formulated this plan. Give him hell son; I must rescue your father." Gaia said giving him a smile before heading off. She always had that uncanny ability to be highly manipulative. This matched with her patience proved to be the best assets in this accomplishment.

"That spiteful bitch, she has only delayed the inevitable." Lance growled.

"It seems things aren't going according to plan. You're not even worth my time." Terrador stated with a sudden cocky tone in his voice. A smug grin fixed on the echidna's face, only angering the albino wolf even more.

"Fool! You will pay for your insolence!" Lance shouted, dashing at Terrador with daggers in hand. A swift elbow was brought to his chest.

"H-how did you..." he stammered for he was out of breath from the deadly blow.

"I know your tricks Lance. Leave now or face my relentless fury!" he yelled delivering spinning kick to the side of his gray muzzle. Lance was knocked off his feet, quickly gathering himself while in midair and landing on his hands, pushing himself back and landing on his feet.

"Mark my words young Geomancer. If you allow me to escape I will come back more powerful than ever. You will endure a never ending torture. What your father suffered will be minuscule to the pain I will deal to you. I will..." he was interrupted by Terrador's fist slamming into his stomach, the spikes on his knuckles leaving two small punctures where they struck. Lance arched forward from the impact as Terrador proceeded to connect a quick elbow to the back of the wolf's head. He fell flat on his front-side while the mighty echidna followed up with a deadly axe kick.

"With this it ends." he muttered as his foot collided with the nape of Lance's neck. A loud crack was heard along with a deafening scream from the wolf. The kick had broken his neck. The Geomancer sighed deeply and began to wonder the whereabouts of his parents. As he departed the room he saw multiple bodies lying around the hallways, no doubt his mother was the cause of that.

"Terrador, over here." a voice said from his side. He looked and saw Gaia supporting a conscious Quake. He approached his parents and the three shared a prolonged embrace. Tears flooded their eyes. He had finally been reunited with his parents after long last.

"Let's leave, this place is depressing." Quake pointed out. The Bellator family made their departure. They seemed to be in some oversized mansion so finding the exit took some time. The trio eventually found their way out and left.


	4. Quake's propostion

_Flashback_

Quake had just left his son to flee to the dangerous world alone. He sighed deeply and made his way downstairs slowly and cautiously. He knew the person behind this intrusion. A chill ran down his spine at the very thought of him.

"Mr. Bellator, I know you're up there and I would like to speak with you." a voice said from downstairs. He swallowed his fear and gradually stepped down the stairs. He soon caught a glimpse of a tiger dressed in a fancy suit with ample armed men around him. He had Gaia at gunpoint, bonded and gagged as well.

"Well, glad to see you chose the smart way of doing things. A member of my group just caught sight of your son outside. Unless you cooperate I will be forced to bring harm to him."

"No! You leave him out of this you bastard!" he spat moving in to attack. He soon stopped and slowly turned his head down to see numerous red dots on his chest area.

"Please, leave the boy out of this. He has no involvement in any way." he said a little more calm.

"You know, you and you're whore of a wife have been pissing me off as long as I can remember. Maybe I should teach you a lesson about who not to fuck with!" he said, his voice heightening dramatically at the last two words. His once calm demeanor turned to a vexed temperament.

"I'll go willingly if you leave my son out of this." Quake persisted. The tiger glared at him still infuriated. Sighing deeply he continued.

"Mr. Bellator, I'm a man who enjoys my money. When you two kill my men and stop my plans, the money stops coming. Then the ones you don't kill retreat back to my hideout with some crazy story and I gotta listen to their bullshit before I kill them. So do you honestly think I care if your son is harmed? Boys, take them to my hideout." he stated. He shuffled through his suit to find a Walkman.

"Lance, let the boy go. Rest assured, I'm sure he'll be paying us a visit soon." he snickered. Quake and Gaia were then brought to the aforementioned hideout where they suffered unimaginable pain. Day after day they were beaten even for the smallest thing. They were kept in metal prisons to deprive them of Geokinesis. They wait for one of two things; rescue or death. However as the days passed faith seemed bleak. They survived by giving each other false hope. One day avail will arrive, until then they wait in the very depth of what seemed like hell.

_End of flashback._

Quake was now being supported by both his wife and his son considering his injured state. Behind them loomed the oversized mansion they once inhabited. It was perched on a hill overlooking a vast ocean, a rather alluring sight nonetheless. Terrador was still heavily confused by his mother's impossible feat. She had single handedly eradicated all enemy forces with seemingly no effort.

"Mother, I must ask, what was that back there?" he asked. Gaia was staring at the ground lost in her own thoughts. Upon Terrador's question she awoke from her mental trance and looked at him.

"I was waiting for them to drop their guard. After you arrived they all believed they had everything under their control. I took advantage of that and made my move." she replied with a weak smile.

"You almost appear as if that was effortless." Terrador continued.

"Believe me son I am more tired than you think. I must disappear into my thoughts to escape the pain I feel now." she went on.

"In that case I no longer prefer assistance. I think I can walk." Quake insisted taking a few steps forward. His steps staggered and he tripped on his own feet, only to be caught by Terrador.

"Don't be so stubborn, father. I have you." Terrador said getting him on his feet and supporting him.

"Where exactly do we go?" Gaia asked.

"A very good question. Is it possible to return to our home in Station Square?" Quake inquired.

"I don't see why not. But, how do we get there?" she replied. Quake responded with a snicker.

"What my father taught me was unmatched tracking skills. I can retrace our steps from four years ago." he pointed out. Gently pushing his son off, he slowly crouched and placed a palm on the ground.

"We're not even that far from Station Square. It's just over that hill." he said pointing at a hill in the distance.

"That's only a mile or two. We'll be there in no time" Terrador pointed out. The Bellator family made their way across the lands pursuing the home they shared so many years ago. Many thoughts consumed the young echidna's mind. Would life remain the same considering the horrific events that just took place? Seeing as how their main enemy was eliminated, things should go well, right? They reached their destination in a matter of hours. Home at last. Quake and Gaia did not hesitate to lay in a bed. Terrador, however, stood outside.

"My past no longer haunts me and everything is resolved. I am finally at peace." he muttered under his breath.

"Terrador, come inside. You must rest." his mother insisted from just outside the door. The young echidna hesitantly followed his mother inside. The Bellator family finally regained a peaceful life together, for now.


	5. Their past revealed

_Terrador's POV_

"Mother!" I shouted as I frantically leapt from my bed at the sound of her ear-splitting scream. I rushed to the door and nearly pried it off its hinges as I opened it. As I stepped out my heart sank as something grabbed my leg. As I looked down, horror filled my eyes. My father lay there with a lengthy trail of blood following him. He was muttering something, but the only thing I heard was him choking on his own blood. As I began to crouch down to assist him, I felt something burning the outer side of my left leg. That feeling quickly escaped me considering it was rather irrelevant as I glanced at him. My lower lip started quivering and I began taking clumsy steps backwards. I placed my hands on my knees and arched forward. My dinner from the following night flowed violently from my gaping mouth. The burn originated from a bullet that had penetrated my father's forehead before nearly striking me.

"I told you echidnas not to aggravate me. A shame you had to learn the hard way." said a familiar voice that sent a chill down my spine. It had a small mechanical tone to it as it seemed to echo through the hallways. I knew the one behind the voice and it only made me feel worse. My body grew numb as I looked down to see the blade end of a sword protruding from my abdomen. My once russet fur became an eerie crimson. As it was yanked from my body I turned to see a recognizable tiger with a hole in his neck, possibly from that injury brought on by Lance. In my diluted state I fell backwards and began to crawl away from him. He readied his sword and swung for the finishing strike. I let out a deafening yell and everything turned dark.

_End of Terrador's POV_

"Terrador!" Gaia shouted attempting to awake her troubled son from his haunting nightmare. He sprang up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The sapphire echidna held him close.

"It's okay son, I'm here." she said, striving to comfort him.

"Mother, that tiger that attacked us, he is returning with a deep grudge." he said maniacally. The adolescent was shaking, clenching his stomach and occasionally patting it.

"It was just a dream. We have been living in peace for the past six months. Please, clear your mind of this negativity." she pleaded. Terra stared into her piercing cobalt eyes and nodded in understanding. She gave him a half smile before returning to her husband downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Quake asked upon her return. She sighed deeply in response as she plopped down next to him.

"Still those same dreams, only this time he responded." she replied.

"Obviously that was a traumatic experience for us all. We just need to have a talk about it tomorrow." he stated. The couple shared a brief kiss before nestling close and drifting to sleep.

Terrador had lain awake in bed the entire night. The events of that fateful day had been disturbing him more brutal the preceding week. The vivid and unforgiving nightmares had been tormenting him more and more as days passed by. He glanced at the clock on his dresser. The numbers "5:30 am" were read. He groaned listlessly and stood upright. Remaining in that same motionless position had grown tedious. His eyes were burning and dried out from being open too long. He made his way to the bathroom adjacent to his room. He gazed at his reflection, the sleepless expression looked back. His dreadlocks and the tuft of green fur on his chest stood in a frizzy mess. His eyes seeming red, cracked and drained of all life. The water poured from the faucet as the echidna twisted a knob. He cupped his hands and filled them with water and splashed his face in an attempt to relieve this feeling of grogginess, even if it was a little amount. Through some time he was satisfied, agreeing with himself some food might be an excellent suggestion. He headed downstairs, stopping halfway there hearing his parents muttering. From his position the conversation was inaudible, but he was aware they would address anything with him. They ceased their discussion at the sight of their son. They sat at the dinner table with worried expressions fixed on their faces.

"I heard you talking. What's the problem?" he asked taking a seat in the chair across from them. The couple briefly exchanged looks before facing their son.

"Terrador, your mother and I reached an agreement to inform you of our origin. "Quake spoke, his voice uneasy. He sighed deeply before continuing. "You see, it's like this…" so he told him their story.

_Flashback_

It was a usual day in the walled city of Sephezar, where a clan of mighty Geomancers inhabited. Quake was the third generation born into this tribe while Gaia was abandoned as an infant and found by the people to be trained in their ways. In this place the only entrance was guarded by a large group of merciless guards and death was the only method of leaving. The populace was trained to be ruthless and emotionless assassins. Quake was 17 when he first gazed upon the 14 year old Gaia. Despite the harsh training they endured, affection could not escape them. Anything similar to this was punishable by death, displaying strong emotions in general. They kept their love in secrecy until two years later. On the night they were caught they were housed in a dome of rock alongside a wall on the opposite side of the entrance. Both were being intimate, fully clothed in case a quick escape was necessary.

"Quake, wait. I have a bad feeling for some reason." she acknowledged. The jade echidna had his face nestled between her breasts, completely ignoring her question. She shuddered slightly and a quiet moan escaped her lips as he sank his teeth into her neck

"I'm being serious." she persisted, pushing him away.

"How would you know? We've been sneaking around for the past two years. We won't get caught." he replied. Quake was allowing his raging hormones to make him think less logically. As he scooted closer to her the dome collapsed and they were surrounded by high ranked guards.

"No more of this! You two must answer to Master Temblor for this foolishness." one insisted. They were handcuffed and escorted to the chamber that housed the master of all that existed within the wall. In the aforementioned chamber Temblor sat in a meditative pose. He was a blind mole riddled with age. Shaggy white fur covered his body. A long braided goatee hung from his wrinkly gray muzzle. A baggy white robe was his choice of attire and his eyes were always closed. What appeared to be his utmost weaknesses proved to be his greatest assets in a battle. His age equipped him with unmatched knowledge in the art of Geomancing. Without his sight he was one with the earth in all sense of the phrase. Even the most trivial tasks such as walking required the earth to assist him. The doors behind him opened and Quake and Gaia were thrown in.

"These two were caught by the wall, initiating highly illegal acts." the leader pointed out.

"Good, leave them to me." the elder replied. The captures bowed before their master before making their departure.

"I am already aware of the relationship between you two. Given your reputation Quake, I assume you would consider the consequences of your actions beforehand. Your father will not be pleased." he claimed.

"Master Temblor. I cannot explain my actions. I will happily accept my fate." he responded bowing his head down in both shame and respect. Suddenly, a teenage badger barged in the room exhausted. He stood slightly arched forward resting his hands on his knees. He quickly caught his breath before speaking.

"Master, we have three more casualties. Two with a sniper bullet straight through the head, the other penetrated through the abdomen with what appeared to be a sword." he announced. The blind mole retained his stern demeanor.

"Thank you for the information. Now, leave me be." he said. The young badger left as requested.

"Gaia, come to me." he called. She exchanged looks with Quake, giving him a nervous look before heeding his demand. As she approached him, he reached a hand up and caressed her stomach.

"You are pregnant, two and a half weeks to be precise." he stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, how would you know?" Quake interrupted.

"I can sense his power. Your child will indeed be very powerful. Even in this early stage of life I can sense his Geokinetic prowess. He may surpass even me someday. With that said, I have a task that must be done." he admitted, waiting to see if they would refuse. With no answer he continued.

"As you know, an unnamed tiger has been slaughtering our people. Even our most advanced trackers cannot locate him. All traces end at a far off city called Station Square. It is here and several neighboring cities he is the leader of an unfathomable crime faction, filled with every variation of killers you can possibly think of. I am also aware you wish to leave this place to live a normal life. I will grant your wish only under one condition. Eliminate that tiger and save our people." he persisted. The couple exchanged looks yet again, nodding in agreement.

"Consider it done, Master Temblor." they said in unison. And so, they made their exit from the harsh life of that clan and made their home in the outskirts of Station Square, officially as husband and wife a week later. They spent their days assassinating any gangs of crime in an effort to lure the tiger from his hiding place. As Gaia ventured further into her pregnancy, her "job" came to a quick halt. After Terrador was born they fought as a couple once more, keeping their past and current objective in the dark, hoping he would live a normal life. Things would ultimately go against their favor

_End of flashback_


	6. Unbelievable phenomenon

Terrador gazed awestruck at his father with a look of doubt filling his eyes.

"I acknowledge this is a lot of information to hold, but that is the truth. That tiger is dead, our purpose is complete and we can go about our lives. Please Terrador, let go of the past." Gaia pleaded.

"My apologies, mother. Letting go is no problem for me. It's just within the last week I have had this feeling he will return. I suppose I'll discard that foolish thought considering your persistence." he replied. Terrador knew his parents always made the right decisions. This time however, something was not right. He was fine until the week before. That was definitely an indication he was correct.

"Now, we must get to work before we're confirmed as tardy." Quake stated. Half an hour had passed since Quake told his story.

Six months has gone by since the Bellator family escaped from imprisonment. Quake and Gaia became agents of the military organization known as G.U.N, finally putting their skills to good and legal use. Their talent has given them a renowned reputation, landing a place in a top secret and high-ranked group.

The couple left their home en route to G.U.N HQ, suggesting their son to get some rest. The young echidna awoke seven hours later feeling greatly recovered. He yawned, stretched and made his way to the bathroom, where he fixed himself up. He decided to give his parents a visit. This wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be his last. He stepped out into the sunny outside. Spring had just begun and the temperature rested at a comforting 67 degrees. Terrador was dressed in a tan trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. This part of the sleeves was dark brown, the same color as his baggy jeans. A tan belt held his pants up. Small imprinted green lettering that spelt "GEO" was seen as the belt buckle. Gloves and shoes were absent as usual. He stretched one last time before creating a wave of earth, his means of transportation. The wave hovered above the ground and was slightly wider than his arm span. He sped off into the distance feeling exhilarated while doing so. Throughout the week he cooped himself in the house afraid for his life. He felt liberated now, relieved of all pessimism. During his sleep any thought of the tiger escaped him. He freely traversed around Station Square. He wasn't too fond of the city itself. His seclusion in those mountains formed him into a lone wolf. He scarcely opened up to his parents, only doing so when asked to. Now that they revealed their history he was curious about Sephezar. As a kid he always enjoyed adventures. A feeble smile fixed on his face at the thought of the times of long ago. To meet the one who trained his parents would be an absolute honor. Part of it sounded like a giant fairy tale sometimes, he still believed them nonetheless.

The G.U.N HQ came into view. The armored guards recognized the echidna, giving him a friendly wave as he passed by. He reached a corridor inside where he must ditch his ride. He felt the cold metal beneath his feet, making him shudder slightly until he got used to it. Countless agents crowded the hallways, some of them recognized him. He followed the directions given by a few to pinpoint his parent's location. He found himself in a rather deserted portion of the base.

"_Perhaps I'm going in the wrong direction_." he thought to himself. He turned only to meet his eyes with a pair of cold, crimson orbs.

"This area is only authorized to specific personnel. State your identity." he scoffed, his voice sounding like a loud whisper. Jet black fur covered his body and red streaks ran along his quills, arms and legs. Something about the hedgehog seemed familiar. He stood seemingly motionless with his arms crossed. His presence was intimidating, making the Geomancer freeze.

"Answer me or I'll force it out!" he snapped, inducing a fighting stance while red energy formed in the palms of his hands. This is when Terrador realized who was confronting him. The echidna backed up slightly and cleared his throat.

"My name is Terrador Bellator." he replied.

"Bellator? You're the son of Quake and Gaia I'm assuming." he implied standing straight up, the energy diminished from his hands.

Terrador nodded in agreement. "Yes. I am on a search for them."

"Hmm, they were recently recruited to a team I'm a part of. I'll take you to them."

The ebony hedgehog escorted him across the room where a sealed door stood in their way. Terrador watched him fiddle with his quills, pulling a key card out. There was a control panel next to the door that the hedgehog swiped the card against. The door opened vertically in a futuristic fashion.

"I'm Shadow by the way." he said walking in the room. Terrador followed, catching sight of seven other agents in the room. Shadow made his way to a female white bat and a crimson robot that were having a discussion with a man who appeared to be the Commander. He looked to his side where he was his parents in a boxing-ring of some sort engaging in a friendly sparring match. Quake had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs and wore a pair of baggy blue shorts. Gaia had a green tank-top that exposed her belly with matching sweat pants. Gloves and shoes were absent for her as well. The Bellator family utilized their Geokinesis very similarly. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, Quake was a powerhouse in all sense of the word. His attacks were slow, but dealt heavy damage. He relied on tricking his opponents to fall into his attacks. Gaia on the other hand was the sheer opposite. Her low physical strength was backed up by incredibly high nimbleness. She can execute lengthy combos quickly and efficiently. This is what made them such a great team. Terrador was a mix of them, boasting nearly as much punishing brute force of his father combined with as much blistering agility of his mother. Although, this was the sole reason he burned through energy so quickly. Terrador approached the ring acknowledging he'd never seen his parents spar. This proved to be very compelling.

"Hey Terrador, what are you doing here?" Gaia asked, shifting her head to the side, barely dodging her husband's devastating punch. She followed it up with three quick jabs to his chest and finished with a spinning kick to his tan muzzle. He skidded back still keeping his balance.

"You're getting better. That almost hurt." he smirked. He dashed, faking a left punch. As she moved to the left he brought out a right punch. It struck her in the stomach, causing her to be stunned. He attempted to unleash a quick left jab; however she recuperated quickly and caught his wrist. She sent her free hand forward only to have her wrist grabbed by his free hand. The couple glared deeply at each other, both pushing forward hoping to be victorious.

"I would call it a tie." Terrador stated. Both echidnas dropped their arms.

"You wanna go next, son?" Quake asked wiping the sweat from his forehead. He replied by nodding with a smug grin.

"You must be Terrador. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your parents speak highly of you." a voice spoke from his side. He turned to see the different colored eyes that belonged to the Commander. Before he had the opportunity to respond he was interrupted.

"I apologize, but you must leave. There is top-secret information we must withhold." he affirmed. Shadow and his two comrades escorted him out of the premises. He headed back home and awaited his parents, who arrived not too long afterwards. Nighttime had fallen and things were going as usual. A sudden knock on the door alerted them. Terrador answered the door, only to find a peculiar box lying on the ground. Quake and Gaia were cuddled together on the couch enjoying their T.V program.

"This package just arrived. Nobody was there, it was just lying on the ground." the russet echidna pointed out moving towards his parents. They headed for the kitchen where they set the box on a table. The huddled around the box as Terrador slowly opened it. His parents gave horrific expressions at the contents were revealed. Both staggered back while quiet screams surfaced from them. The suddenly lost all control and rumbled the house with their booming yell.


	7. The last Geomancer

Terrador ogled dismayingly at the contents of the box. Flies buzzed around and maggots crawled in and out of the severed head of Temblor. The kill was fresh, occurring just a few hours ago.

"This can't be happening!" Quake stammered after collecting himself somewhat. Gaia sat speechless in the corner resting her head on her knees. A puddle of tears had formed below her.

The words "you're next" was carved into his forehead. Above his upper lip the word "open" was seen. Below his lower lip was "wide". This gave Terrador the idea of opening the mole's mouth.

"What are you doing! Quake demanded.

"Obviously there's something the tiger wants us to see." he replied, hesitantly drawing his fingers inside. A piece of paper was pulled out. Terrador shook the blood off, enough for the note to be readable. His eyes scanned the page. He cleared his throat before reading out loud.

"You foolish echidnas really think you've bested me? That little prison of yours was my lowest grade stronghold. I've taken over you're people's precious city and any survivors are forced to join me or die, and well, let me tell you, those guys are stubborn. I should've known you two were part of that clan. You made me feel like a fool and I'm no longer joking around. I have no personal grudge against your son, unfortunately, he must die. Geomancers will be extinct when I'm finished. Oh, one more thing. A sniper will take your lives once this note is finished."

As Terrador finished those last words he dropped to the ground not even a second before a bullet soared above his head. The sniper was an ebony chameleon. He was a renowned marksman among the tiger's gang. He was one of the few to have the ability to eliminate a target from over ten miles away. His eyes could remain open for hours. One was always peering into his scope of his highly powered, customized sniper rifle, the other always looking into a lens that viewed his backside. His rifle had insane recoil. The many bruises scattered along his faced proved this. Never before has his target escaped him. When he realized his shot was a failure he tampered with his wrist communicator.

"Boss, I have mortified myself. The kill was unsuccessful." he stated.

"Don't worry about it. That kid is a quick little fucker. You're one of my best snipers and I knew even you would miss. Call in the rest of the squadron and get out of there." the tiger answered. The chameleon set of a beacon that was attached to his back. Back in the house the Bellators were thinking of a way to go about the situation. All were crouched behind a counter. Right as Gaia was about to speak, they were showered with bullets.

"What do we do?" she shouted through the intense noise. The bullets stopped shortly after, perhaps from them reloading.

"I'm not gonna stand here and die, that's for sure!" answered Terrador, lunging from cover. Bullets chased him as he made his way outside. Upon reaching his cement front steps, he leapt in the air and rolled forward. Upon contact with the ground, a portion of the cement clung to his body, acting as a sort of armor. Bullets ricocheted from him as he charged at the gunmen. Chunks of his armor broke off as he neared. The one he first came in contact with suffered from his head being clapped by the concreted arms. His eyes widened as his next target wielded a shotgun. The trigger was pulled and the resulting impact exposed his chest. Ho took his remaining armor and formed a wall in front of him. Gunfire continued punishing his barrier, some nearly striking him. He placed both palms on it and small spikes were formed on the opposite side. His hand markings glowed a bright green as the spikes were unleashed in a machine-gun fashion. The bullets ceased and the remainder of the wall collapsed to the ground. Up in the sky, dark clouds shrouded the once cloudless night. Thunder boomed as a formidable rainfall was brought down.

He sighed deeply and returned to his parents in what was left of their house. Inside, he caught glimpse of a figure donning a gray cloak hoisting Gaia in the air by the throat. Upon seeing Terrador, the figure released her and vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke. The young echidna ran to his mother with no hesitation. She laid flat on her back with no sighs of movement. Bruises covered her neck and her eyes remained open. He knelt beside her, supporting her head with one hand. He called out to her numerous times, even occasionally shaking her. Tears began to flood his emerald eyes as he closed her eyelids. He wasn't aware things could be any worst until he saw his father lying on the ground not too far away.

"Terrador, my son." he spoke very faintly upon seeing his son standing above him. He had multiple puncture wounds along his stomach and chest area. His words barely escaped him as he coughed up blood.

"Father, you'll be alright. Please! Don't die on me!" he pleaded, applying pressure to his father's wounds. The jade echidna grasped Terrador's chest and brought him close.

"I am at the end of my journey. Give the Bellator name a good reputation and avenge your people. That… has always been your destiny." he stated. His grip weakened and his hand dropped lifeless to the ground. His head dangled to the side and his eyes closed.

"Father…?" he barely managed to say. He walked out into the pouring rain and dropped to his knees. He slammed a fist into the ground and curled his fingers into the dirt. His sorrow quickly turned to rage. He stood up and let out a deafening yell as the earth around him shook violently, even shaking up a small portion of Station Square and toppling his former home over. Nearly an hour of his earth-shaking yelling passed until he finally collected himself. Tonight he would sleep to regain his strength. Tomorrow they will hunt him down and every part of him had to be prepared, for the sake of his parents and their fallen clan. He housed himself in the usual rock dome. Through some difficulty he finally fell asleep.


	8. Gazing into a mirror

Terrador awoke surprisingly peacefully, originally expecting to be awakened by an assault from the tiger's men. The dome collapsed and the Geomancer emerged from it. The sight of a familiar gray cloak that deprived him of his parents in the distance quickly grasped his attention. A blood lust consumed him and he charged at his foe with no hesitation. Upon seeing the russet echidna, the figure quickly braced himself for anything that would be thrown his way. Terrador stopped briefly and gathered rocks at his feet that sent him propelling in the air towards his target. As he was carried by the wind additional rocks from below covered his arms. He neared the gray cloak with his body arched back and his rock arms high in the air. As he brought his arms down for a devastating downward strike, confusion overwhelmed him as a wall of rock blocked his path. A shower of pebbles rained on him from the rocks colliding and a thick cloud of smoke momentarily hindered his vision, enough to see his opponent remained unharmed. He quickly distanced himself with a backwards somersault, landing in a slightly crouched position. ****

"You… induced Geokinesis. Who are you?" he asked as he stood upright, raising an eyebrow. The figure responded with a devious laugh as he shed his baggy hooded cloak. Terrador's eyes widened as he was almost peering into a mirror. A green, skin tight suit that appeared to act as a sort of armor covered all his body excluding his head. Those same five-fingered hands with the small spikes protruding from the knuckles on his pinkie and index finger were seen. Violet glowing lines ran down his arms and legs that were connected to the markings on his hands and feet. A futuristic device was hung by his belt that flashed purple, possibly his means of teleportation. The only difference between them was the eyes, hands, and feet markings; his were violet the dreadlocks were short and thick, almost resembling Quake's. Terrador's was long and slender, resembling Gaia's. How can this individual look so identical to him? Nothing made sense.****

"My name is not of your worry. I have no time for a fight, so I must return to my master." he replied spinning around to vanish in his cloud of smoke.****

"You will not escape this time!" Terrador shouted as he dashed at the fleeing echidna. He managed to reach an arm out and make contact. He too was teleported to the shadowy figure's destination. He found himself in a large room with a chandelier that dangled from the ceiling. Massive, old-fashioned paintings were mounted everywhere on the walls. Golden statues were scattered around the room. Those two things had one thing in common; each glorified that tiger.****

"You idiot! I specifically ordered you to make a quick clean kill. Instead you bring him here! I shall kill you myself!" shouted the tiger. That same mechanical tone he had in his dream was still present. The sound of many footsteps and the cocking of countless guns quickly surfaced from the doorway.****

"Boys, stand down, this will actually provide me entertainment." he claimed. Terrador watched the armed men leave then glared at the tiger. That same hole in his neck was seen as well. A Cuban cigar was in one hand and a cane was in the other. The cane appeared to be made of a sort of crystal and was snake-shaped. It had a curve in the neck that acted as a handle and the eyes consisted of two ruby gems. It actually had a concealed blade that can be unsheathed by a quick twist near the handle.****

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions and I will happily answer before you two fight." he stated bringing his cigar to his neck and taking a puff. Reluctant at first, Terrador decided to listen. Besides, he needed to think about the situation.****

_Flashback****_

Quake was in the Station Square hospital pacing eagerly around the waiting room while many nerve racking thoughts raced through his mind.****

"Mr. Bellator…?" called a nurse who poked her head out of a nearby door. He ran to her with no hesitation and followed her down an extensive and narrow hallway. They made a sharp left turn into a room where Gaia laid in a bed where she was holding two miniature objects tightly and delicately. ****

"We have twins." she spoke vaguely as she stared into his eyes. His jaw nearly hit the floor at the sound of this news. He took staggering steps towards the trio and gazed into the small blue blankets they were wrapped in. Both were brown echidnas with the same green markings they had.

"I wasn't expecting a second one." he stated in a confused, but happy tone in is voice.

"Here, he was born first. His name will be Terrador as we planned." she said, handing him his baby. "This will be Terios." she went on snuggling the other.

"The doctors told me we must pick them up tomorrow, is that true?" he asked a bit upset.

"Unfortunately." replied a doctor who entered the room. "We must test them for diseases and that whole procedure." he continued. The couple handed over their twins and left the room. They were escorted to the exit by the same nurse who led Quake in there. Upon reaching the exit, Gaia shared a brief moment of eye contact with an albino wolf. This transaction seemed to last forever considering a bad feeling developed within her. Something about those glowing red eyes told her something bad would happen.

The next day the couple embarked to the same hospital. Concern was their only feeling as police surrounded the building. The many flashing sirens of the cars and the muffled conversations from countless policemen filled their minds with deep worry.

"What happened here?" Quake asked the nearest officer.

"This place was broken into last night. Only damage was a broken window. Employees say the only thing that was stolen was a baby by the name of Terios Bellator." he said.

"It must have been that damn tiger!" shouted an infuriated Quake. Gaia on the other hand was exhibiting sorrow. She sat on her heels with her hands covering her face, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gaia, get a hold of yourself! We still have Terrador and we must protect him at all costs. Destiny will not allow us to live peacefully so if what Temblor said is true, than our remaining son is our only hope." he affirmed. She dried her eyes and stood upright, exchanging looks with him before rushing into the hospital. She ignored all questions that were thrown her way as she made it inside. She did however inform the doctors of her identity before grabbing the infant Terrador. The couple escaped to their home where they awaited the day their son would unleash his hidden powers. Their objective towards the tiger became ruthless. Before, they would show some mercy towards gangs of crime, now they went about it as the emotionless assassins they were trained to be. Fueled by rage, they exterminated enemies with no hesitation and no remorse. As Terrador unleashed his powers, they ceased this demeanor and focused on training him.

_End of flashback_

"Originally, I was gonna use him as leverage to lure your parents into my trap, but Lance convinced me otherwise. May that deceiving bastard burn in hell." the tiger stated dropping his finished cigar in a nearby ashtray. "I can't even enjoy my fucking cigars like I used to. I should have known he would betray me, but now I know I won't be made a fool a second time. But enough with the talking, let's get with the action!" he shouted. Terios dashed at his twin. Terrador put his crossed arms in front of his face to block the upcoming punch. The impact caused him to skid back a couple inches.

"Brother, let us not fight. This tiger is using you for his own demented intentions." he claimed, dropping his arms to his sides.

"We may share blood, but we are not brothers." he answered dashing towards his foe. The two clashed bombarding each other with a barrage of attacks. Both were equal in terms of power; every attack was either blocked or avoided. Much to Terrador's dissatisfaction, his twin was roughly three inches taller which meant increased range. Even with this miniscule difference, it was enough for Terios to eventually overpower him. A swift uppercut to his tan muzzle sent Terrador into one of the statues with incredible force, causing it to crumble into dust upon contact.

"Try not to cause too much damage, Terios." the tiger stated with a smug grin. Terrador groaned in pain as he got on his feet.

"Do not think I am antagonized. I will make sure you suffer for this." he replied dusting himself off.

"It's no use. That suit of his provides extra resilience plus increased strength and agility. But, you can choose to be stubborn and fight until you perish. Terios, shut this fool up, I'm sick of looking at him."

The twins dashed at each other. Terrador took a short leap, planting his feet in the ground and sprung over his opponent with a side-flip. He landed perfectly at Terios' backside and proceeded to bring an elbow to the back of his head. He of course was already prepared, turning around and catching the elbow in his palm at the last second. The wind was knocked out of Terrador from the following knee to his stomach. He clenched the impact point with both hands and dropped to the ground, landing on his stomach

"Why do you continue to fight if you know you will die?" Terios asked coldly, starring down at the stunned echidna.

"Excellent! Finish him off." the tiger said approaching his puppet. Terrador looked up to see the tiger fiddling with the handle of his cane. He was staring at Terios rather than him; something was defiantly going through his mind. The fake echidna rolled Terrador onto his back with a quick motion with his foot.

"I fight for freedom, to avenge those who blood you have spilt. For the sake of the Geomancing race, I will…" he was interrupted by a swift stomp to his chest brought on by his lookalike. His breathing became difficult and he spat up blood. Terios proceeded to grab him by the throat and throw him into a wall. The resulting impact knocked another statue over, Terrador was now lost within the debris. Through some difficulty he opened his eyes and found himself in a room of infinite whiteness. He seemed to be standing on thin air as he got to his feet.

"I've been waiting quite some time for your arrival, young Geomancer." a voice spoke from his backside. That voice, it couldn't be, could it? Hesitantly, he turned around, and who he saw filled his mind with limitless possibilities.


	9. Wisdom from the afterlife

"Welcome, Terrador Bellator." he spoke, his voice seemed to echo like a god, his shaggy white fur swayed despite no wind. His hands were folded and concealed by the baggy robe.

"Master Temblor? Am I… dead?" he asked, troubled by that possibility.

"You are close, you see, when a Geomancer dies the embodiment of his power is returned to the earth and his spirit lives freely. Furthermore, destiny will not allow you to die just yet. You have far too much to accomplish first."

"Terios is too powerful, I cannot defeat him." he admitted, hanging his head down in shame.

"That is of your own doing, young echidna. He is your brother and you are holding back. You believe you are the last of a mighty race, but you're mistaken."

"What are you saying?" he asked looking up at the divine being.

"We lost so many great warriors, but I sacrificed myself to seal a majority of them in an underground vault. Only from the outside can a Geomancer access it. Now, it is time. You must unleash your inner potential and liberate our race." he announced cupping his hands together; a sphere of green energy formed in his palms. With a quick flick of the wrist, the sphere hovered above Terrador. Shortly after it heavily expanded and descended onto him, bestowing substantial power upon him.

"May the spirit of the earth always be with you." he said as he seemed to shrink in size.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish what you started!" shouted the tiger. Terios glared deeply at him before approaching the rubble Terrador was last seen. Suddenly, the room began shaking horribly.

"What the fuck is this, an earthquake! asked the very confused tiger. Out of the rubble emerged a russet echidna, a bright green aura pulsing with energy shrouded him. His dreadlocks seemed to float and his muscular density increased. He crossed his arms in front of his face, then outstretched his limbs and let out a powerful yell, increasing the already destructive earthquake. Terios sensed trouble and grabbed his master, both vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke seconds before the entire five story mansion toppled over. Terios and the tiger reappeared at the bottom of the now demolished mansion. The colossal mound of rubble seemed to kill everyone in its path.

"You know, I'm not even mad he killed all my men. He's out of the picture and rebuilding my army would be no problem. Let's get outta here."

"You really think your actions will go unpunished! demanded a voice from within the rubble. The wreckage began trembling violently before an echidna housed in a green aura soared high into the air. He landed near the duo, the ground shaking upon doing so

"You fucking Bellators just don't give up. Terios, hurry up and end this." he commanded, getting rather irritated. The faker foolishly charged at his adversary completely unaware of his drastic increase in power. The following punch to the forehead didn't even phase him.

"What…?" he stated, questioning his own abilities. He sent his free hand forward, only to have it collided with Terrador's forearm and be pushed back with the other arm. The surrounding area of the mansion consisted of concrete, plenty of earth they can use. The earth around Terrador melded to his body, acting as the same armor as before. Terios charged with incredible speed, leaping in the air and performing an astounding crescent kick. Satisfied with the successful attack he glared at his opponent. His expression changed drastically as the armor was empty. He had attacked a decoy.

"Do you wish to continue, or shall I humiliate you further?" Terrador asked from his backside. For the split second he remained there, he noticed a device that flashed a purple light hidden within Terios' dreadlocks, possibly on the back of his neck.

"_That must me how he controls him_." he thought, feeling the ground shake below him shortly after. A massive spike formed from the ground right after he leapt out of he way. As he landed, his aura increased. Out of the ground a quartet of rock clones that resembled Terrador emerged from the ground. Not to far in the distance laid giant boulders that began moving towards him. He proceeded to simultaneously compress each fragment into smaller, denser and harder rocks, essentially keeping the rocks under pressure for more volatile attacks if needed. The rocks were then directed to orbit around him until they are put to use. All this was preformed in ten seconds at most. With extremely durable rock armor, four rock clones in which he can control out of sheer concentration and the six compressed rocks circling him, Terios didn't seem to stand a chance. Upon seeing this, the tiger decided to speak up.

"Well then, it seems after long last, one annoying echidna has finally bested me." he confessed.

"Release my brother from your wretched grasp and I will spare your life."

"Trust me, I couldn't do that if I wanted to. That device I'm controlling him with is actually keeping him alive. I was being very serious when I said I wouldn't be fooled again."

As he spoke those words, he slowly approached Terios, fiddling with his cane once again.

"Then again…" he said as he unsheathed the hidden blade and preformed a swift horizontal strike. Terios dropped to the ground, an extensive slash ran across his back. The tiger carried on to grab the teleportation device. "I can make my escape and rebuild my army." he continued. After seeing the horrifying action, Terrador sent his quartet of clones plus sent a few of his rock flying at the tiger. His rocks barely missed and only one clone made it, only to be decimated with three speedy diagonal slashes before the tiger vanished in that cloud of dark purple smoke. Terrador dropped all his weapons and kneeled beside his twin, noticing his marking reverted back to the original green.

"Brother…" he spoke vaguely, his voice actually having emotion.

"Terios, you are free from his control?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I cannot live on. I have caused so much distress to our people, I don't deserve to be in this world. I can see mother and father again, hopefully in a peaceful mannerism. Goodbye forever, Terrador…" he said with his last breath, his eyelids gradually closed. His body began changing soon after, turning to virtually indestructible rock. Before long, his green markings left his petrified body and formed a glowing sphere of energy that hovered above him. Since this was the embodiment of his power, it expanded heavily and created a formidable and harmless explosion of green energy. This returned his Geokinetic energies back to the earth, seeming relevant to what Temblor had told him. Terrador sighed deeply, his green aura vanishing. His mind pondered about where he can find the walled city of Sephezar. A darting figure was seen through his peripheral vision. He turned to see his parents and his brother, all seemed to be transparent.

"This way, son. You have one more thing to do." Quake spoke as the trio headed off with Terrador close behind. With their sporadic movements, it appeared as if they were warping, making it somewhat difficult for Terrador to follow them. He kept them in his sights nonetheless.


End file.
